1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical energy storage devices having an anode of Aluminum and an electrolyte containing ions of Aluminum.
This invention also relates to a method for constructing an electrical energy storage device having an anode of Aluminum and an electrolyte including ions containing Aluminum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to construct batteries with an anode comprising a layer of Aluminum. These Aluminum batteries typically take the form of primary, or non-rechargeable Aluminum-Air batteries, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,744. The use of Aluminum alloy with 0.1 to 0.5% by weight of Indium to make a thin film battery electrode is disclosed in US Patent Application Pub. No. 2002/0,148,539. US Patent Application 2012/0,082,904 discloses a battery that includes an anode comprising aluminum metal and an electrolyte including ions containing Aluminum.
It is also well known to construct batteries as a sandwich of layers, with a cathode sandwiched with the membrane and disposed in spaced and parallel relationship with the anode and an electrolyte impregnating the membrane to carry an ion current through the membrane. One such example is shown in US Patent Application 2009/0142668.
It is known to use a dopant to alter the electrochemical properties of a battery cathode. Such a doped cathode is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,233.
Existing energy storage devices with anodes of Aluminum have been constrained by corrosion and by the formation of oxides on the surface of the anode which blocks ions in the electrolyte from being able to react with the anode and inhibits such batteries from being discharged and recharged again.